A song for the broken angel
by Aosora 'Aoi-chan' Yuzuki
Summary: Songfic. Proof of life. Naruto is dying, so he put all of his feelings inside a song. This is a very sad fiction, and there will be an entire Konoha crying so don't read if you don't like sad stories. Naruto with a twin! Naruto can sing! Kinda OOC-Naruto... Talented Naruto! R


Disclamer: I don't own Naruto, the lyrics or Kagamine Rin, all rights go to their owners.

Ellen: Hey, guys! This is a story I thought had disappeared from my computer, but I recently found it and thought I would put this on the site as a sorry, I have been having a hard time to come up with ideas with what to write about, so any ideas you have to my other stories are really welcome! And to everyone that is reading 'The twins of innocence', I will do my best to update next chapter by Christmas so it will be a Christmas special. Please review, and to new readers, I hope you will check out my other stories as well~

_A song for the broken angel_

Naruto woke up early, unable to go back to sleep after another coughing fit he walked over to the table and took a small oval shaped pill from a jar hidden in his closet. He swallowed it quickly, and made a grimace at the taste. **"Hey, kit? I don't think you should train today, you're way too sick"**Kyuubi's booming voice was heard. "I know, but you know I don't have much time anyway... so I rather spend it with my friends" he told the overgrown fox, and heard him sigh. **"I guess you're right... Just be careful"** the fox said before cutting the connection. "Yeah, yeah..." Naruto sighed as he went out.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called as he ran towards the training ground, "Oh, so you are here, _teme_" he then said as he saw a black mop of hair from under a tree. Sasuke just let out a barely audible 'hn' as he looked away. Suddenly, Naruto coughed and Sakura rolled her eyes at him, thinking he was faking it. "Quit pretending, _dobe_. We know you're not sick." Sasuke said, glaring at the young blond. Naruto sighed inwardly, _"You wouldn't even recognize me if I came here wearing my normal clothes, so what do you know?" _he thought angrily. "I'm not pretending! I just...swallowed a fly!" Naruto lied as he glared back, and Sakura hit him on the head. "Ouch! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he snapped at her, and she took a small step back in surprise before as she scolded him about showing respect for her 'Sasuke-kun'. But her ranting was cut short by a cloud of smoke as their sensei arrived. "Yo. I just came to tell you that you have to train by yourself as I have a mission today, so see you!" And with that he 'poff'ed away, leaving his three annoyed students to glare at the spot he used to stand. "Gah! I can't believe I woke up extra early just for Kakashi-sensei to be later than usual and then leave on a mission!" Sakura screamed at nothing, "Hn. Hey Naruto, let's spar!" the Uchiha demanded. "Yeah, bring it on!" Naruto answered eagerly, and Kyuubi started sweating nervously. "**Hey kit! I don't think this is such a good idea..."** "Don't worry, Kyuubi. I'll just take a short spar and then I tell them I have something else to do." **"Ok, kit...If you say so."** Sasuke and Naruto started running towards each other, fist raised and ready to punch while they tried to calculate each others movement. Sasuke was the first to land a hit, but 'Naruto' soon became smoke revealing that it had been a shadow clone. The real Naruto then jumped out of his hiding-place and kicked Sasuke in the ribs. The spar went on for a few minutes before Naruto started to feel lightheaded and decided to 'Go and meet Iruka as he had promised'. "Whoa!" Sasuke stopped in the middle of his kick, "What is it, dobe? Giving up already?" he smirked at Naruto. "I promised Iruka that I would meet him today, sorry but can you spar with Sakura-san for the rest of the training?" Naruto asked, but didn't stay to hear the answer as he had already shunshin'ed home. Sakura blinked, "That was surprising" she said as Sasuke just stood at the same place where he almost kicked Naruto, both shared almost the same shocked expression.

As soon as he arrived at home Naruto almost collapsed on his bed, **"How do you feel?"** Kyuubi asked quietly, "Like shit" Naruto answered honestly before he once again started coughing, red liquid dripping between his fingers. There was a long silence before the Kyuubi started talking again, **"I'm ****sorry, kit, but I don't think you have much long left"**

"How much..do you think I have left?"

"**About ten days"**

The next morning a beatiful song reached the ears of the villagers, and many looked up from what they where doing before going back to their jobs as they couldn't see who was singing. And soon, the song came to an end and everything became quiet.

At the training ground Sasuke and Sakura was sparing while Kakashi where looking (meaning: reading his perverted book) but there was no sign of Naruto. Suddenly Kakashi snapped his book closed and stood up, "That's enough for today, have any of you seen Naruto at all this morning?" both student's shook their heads. "Thought so..." he muttered, "I've got a bad feeling about this, so I want you to go and see if he's alright" "What, why?" Sakura asked, and Kakashi stared at her. "Because you're his teammate, of course!" He answered before he disappeared, leaving his students to find their teammate.

A little while later they stood outside Naruto's apartment, ready to knock when they both heard a crash coming from inside. Without knocking they ran into his living room where they saw Naruto laying on the floor swearing as he held his head tightly. "H-hey baka! What happened?" Sakura asked him worriedly. "Wha-what are you- How did you get in!?" Naruto winced but hid it by pretending to clear his throat, "It wasn't locked." Sasuke said in a monotone voice. Sakura looked at Naruto, "what happened?" she asked as she pointed towards a broken vase on the floor. "I tripped and the vase kinda got dragged with me in the fall, hehe" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. "How did you trip, dobe? I thought you where a ninja." Sasuke said as he smirked at the blond boy and Naruto glared back at him. "By the way, Kakashi wanted us to ask why you didn't come at the training." Sakura asked Naruto, immediately breaking the staring contest between the two boys. "I got a cold, so I decided to stay home" he answered and looked away. "Huh? I thought you couldn't get sick, dobe" Sasuke snorted, and the blond boy once again glared at him, "Who said I can't get sick? Just because I don't get sick often doesn't mean I never get sick!" Naruto snapped, and both his teammate's stared in surprise at him. _"Whoa, I've never seen Naruto angry before... Sour maybe, but not angry."_ Sakura thought, "Then why didn't you just come and tell us that you where sick?!" Sasuke asked angrily, "Because I where to sick!" "You don't look so sick to me!" Sasuke almost screamed, but controlled himself and held back. "I just took medicine!"Naruto started coughing and suddenly they noticed how flushed his cheeks looked on his pale face. His clothes seemed to big and his face scrunched in pain. "He-hey, dobe...?" Sasuke asked as more coughs racked his friends body, then he noticed it, a small trail of blood flowing down his fingers. Sakura noticed this too, and both paled. Sakura started running her hand in smoothing circles on his back, while Sasuke tried to get Naruto to look up so he could check him. After a few coughs Naruto where breathing normally and both his teammates started looking for something that could tell them why he had started coughing blood. "Are you alright?" Sakura asked him, but Naruto just stared at his hands, how would he get out of this without his friends knowing that he was dying? _"Crap! What do I do?!" _**"You can pretend that you accidentally bit your tongue." **Naruto silently thanked Kyuubi and bit his tongue so that the they wouldn't notice he was lying. "I'm fine, I just accidentally bit my tongue when I was coughing" he lied smoothly. He gave them a small, nervous grin when they looked doubtfully at him. "O..k?" Sakura said, "Let's get you back into bed then." she took his hand and helped him up, then she made sure that he actually got in bed. Soon she heard him snoring softly, and she looked at Sasuke as she went out of the blond boy's bedroom."I'm going to go home, you should too" she walked away, and not long after the Uchiha took one last look before going home.

The next day Sakura and Sasuke were sparing alone again, and even of they wouldn't say it out loud they were worried for their teammate. Naruto was still at home, trying to sleep through the fever he had. Kyuubi was trying his hardest to help his kit, but was soon getting frustrated when nothing he did seemed to be working.

"Hey, Kyuubi?"

"**Yes kit?"**

"How do you think it it feels like? To die, I mean..."

"**Well, I don't know...but if I would guess I think I'd say it would be like fading away, or you forget everything and are at peace..."**

"If... if it is like that, I think it won't be so bad. But I would miss you..."

"**Who said you where going alone?"**

It became silent,

"Kyuubi? Thanks... for everything"

"**You're welcome"**

A few days later, Naruto sat on the training ground waiting for Kakashi. He clutched a letter tightly in his hand, and was unnaturally quiet. He stared down at his soon to be former teammates, and had to fight to not cry as he knew what would come soon. Suddenly he was woken by his former crush's voice "You're LATE!", Naruto just stared at them for a minute. Something in how the teacher were coming up with ridiculous excuses where, weirdly enough, calming. "Naruto's not here today either?" his teachers voice were heard. He took a deep breath, and went down to give them the letter.

_ Flashback_

"_Jiji-san?" Naruto whispered, and the hokage looked up, startled. "Wha- Oh, hey Naruto!" What is it?" "I must quit... as a ninja." Naruto looked determinedly into his old father figures eyes. The hokage looked shocked for a moment, "Already? But you're still so young..." "The fox told me that I only have a few days left, I wish to spend them with _her_." "I understand, is there anything I can do for you?" Sarutobi's eyes were sad, and Naruto found it hard to look into them. "...Can you be there...when it's time for me to leave?" Sarutobi smiled a sad smile, "Of course, you're like a grandson to me" _

"_Thanks"_

End of flashback

Naruto jumped down from the tree, and made his way towards his teacher. If he had been looking at his teammates, he would have noticed that they so concentrated that they didn't notice him, and neither did Kakashi. He poked his teacher, trying to get his attention and Kakashi leaped up to the closest tree, taking a defensive position. They stared at each other in shock, Naruto because he'd never seen Kakashi like that and Kakashi because he hadn't noticed that Naruto was behind him. Sasuke and Sakura looked up to see their teammate standing there, and suddenly Naruto felt very self conscious. He started fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Everyone stared at him for a moment before Kakashi climbed down the tree, "Oh, so you're finally here!" Kakashi said with an eye-smile. "Finally decided to train, dobe?" Sasuke smirked at him, "N-no...because of some..circumstances I have to quit" Naruto whispered, and if they weren't ninja they wouldn't have heard. A shocked silence followed soon after, and Naruto chose that moment to just disappear. There was no smoke, no sound just the wind picking up for a second as he leaved. Kakashi looked towards the ground he'd been standing on just a few seconds ago, a small letter laid there.

…

Kakashi picked it up, a feeling of dread overtook him. Slowly he opened the letter, and he let out a gasp as he read the contents. "I'm sorry, Sakura, Sasuke. But it seems that there won't be any training for a few days, instead we will be spending some time with Naruto." The Uchiha heir stared at Kakashi, "Why? Has something happened?" both students looked at their sensei. "Naruto..." Kakashi started, trying to find the words to say "Is dying." he read through the letter once again.

The next few days Sasuke and Sakura together with their teacher tried to find Naruto, but no one seemed to have seen him. They went to every place they could think of and even tried asking Iruka, but he hadn't heard anything about him since Naruto had told him about his situation. Before they knew it 10'th October came, and the streets where full of people having fun.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked quietly, her eyes looking down. Kakashi looked up from the letter he must have read for the thousandth time since Naruto disappeared. "Yes, Sakura?" he said as he petted her head in a comforting way, "How long do you think he has?" Kakashi sighed, he hated to be the one to bring the bad news. "According to the letter... today is his last day" Sakura and Sasuke gasped, they had to find him today or else they wouldn't even be able to say their farewell...

At a hill just beside the village Naruto sat together with a girl in his age. Had anyone seen them, they would immediately thought that it was just someone in a henge, or a cross dressing clone. Naruto took out something from his pocket, and the girl took of a necklace. A small music box laid on the ground, and next to it was a small silver key on the necklace. "Let's make this our best song ever!" Naruto said to the girl. "Ready Naru-ni?" he nodded, "Of course Rin-ne!" his sister giggled, and Naruto turned the key in the hole of the box. They took deep breaths in unison, before singing as clear as they could.

_The wind's voice tells me of winter  
My body shivers as I listen  
You're right next to me  
Your breath seems white and cold_

All the villagers stopped for a moment to listen, and all the friends from his class started to run towards the voices.

_Life has withered away, too, this year  
Before long, I've grown impatient for spring's arrival  
While listening to the chains of life  
Continuing to bud in the light_

_My fate continues to rot away  
I understand, but I remain strong  
I want to breathe, I want to sing_

One by one his friends entered the clearing, and he looked towards them with a small smile. But his eyes were watering, and they could see that he was doing his best to keep his tears from falling.

_It would be good if I can leave something behind  
That says I have lived… a proof of my life_

Some of his friends just stared, but the others cried as they knew about what would happen.

_I don't want to sing a sad song  
Hey, I'm begging you, right now my only wish  
Is to laugh next to you  
I want to sing a gentle song_

Now their eyes fell on the girl beside him, and the girl just smiled back.

_Several winters passed by  
I finally realized this feeling  
I can't say it out loud but  
Our hearts are always connected, right?_

A small trail of blood came from Naruto's mouth, and Rin coughed as she also felt something wet running between her fingers.

_It's dark, I can't see anything…  
I can't hear anything…  
It's scary…  
It's painful…  
It's lonely…_

Now almost everyone in the village had started crying, they could feel regret as they recognized the voice and some wished they had treated him better.

_While everything in me  
Continues to disappear  
Your smiling face  
Still lingers…_

Naruto took his sister's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, their friends stared in horror at the blood.

_You are singing a gentle song, right?  
Even though we're wrapped up in this world of loneliness  
I'm always beside you, don't forget  
You are never alone_

_I'm not lonely because you're here  
You embrace with your warm hands  
I can't hear you, but I understand  
The hands that you hold me said "I love you"_

The pain started to disappear, and they took a deep breath and together they sung the last part with all their feelings.

_I do not want to sing a sad song  
Hey, I'm begging you, my only wish right now  
Is to laugh with you  
I want to sing a gentle song  
I want to dedicate it to you, a song of parting  
In my last moment, I want to tell you…thank you_

They finished their song, and everyone looked towards them. A light came from the two, and Sakura, with Sasuke and Kakashi came running towards them. The light got stronger, and Sakura ran faster, the light then got weaker and everyone's heart skipped a beat when they couldn't see Naruto anywhere. It became quiet, but the silence was broken by a small whisper that everyone could recognize who it was but nobody could see him anywhere. "Mina... Arigato"


End file.
